The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold is secure can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grow.
Many techniques have been developed to enhance data security. Utilization of these techniques, however, often require the use of additional computing resources, such as processing and memory capacity. Use of the extra resources often adds latency to electronic request fulfillment due to the performance of operations, such as encryption operations, that are performed. While the additional latency and resource usage can be acceptable for many contexts, in other contexts low latency is of high importance. Conventional techniques for providing data security often require an unacceptable tradeoff between latency and security.